


Love is All You Need to Destroy Your Enemies [Podfic]

by BearHatter



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearHatter/pseuds/BearHatter
Summary: Original Summary:There are a few things that Carlos may have neglected to tell Cecil.Like his last name.Or how he hasn’t actually dated anyone since his junior year of high school.Or that he’s a wizard of the White Council and the regional commander of Wardens in the western United States and not, in fact, a scientist.You know. Minor details.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love is All You Need to Destroy Your Enemies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207475) by [shadydave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadydave/pseuds/shadydave). 



> I super super love this fic, and even though it's huge, and even if I potentially burn out before the end, I definitely think it's worth podficcing. Hopefully you agree.

[Stream or Download mp3 here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0k0b3wqgwc7euv0/Loveisallyouneed.mp3?dl=0)


	2. Chapter 2

 

[Dowload or stream mp3 here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jamap0uwuxj4hk5/Love2.mp3?dl=0)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I did get a new mic halfway through this, and also lost some of my will to do effects. It still turned out well, though, I think. Hope you enjoy. Let me know if there's any problem with the link

[Stream or Download mp3 here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/odbe6t9wdjsapwy/Love3.mp3?dl=0)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things went pretty smoothly with this chapter. Hope you enjoy. Let me know of any problems with the link, and I love feedback! :) Thanks to all who have commented/kudosed so far, it keeps me going

[Stream or Download mp3 here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nmw5wlgyo8s5nxq/Love4.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
